Resident Evil Solid
by Z-Man153
Summary: After a year of retirement Snake is pulled back in by the UN, or more importantly by a new group called the BSAA, having heard rumor of illegal activity on the abandoned island of Shadow Moses including but not limited to, trespassing on illegal grounds, and attempting to create a B.O.W, Follow Snake, Leon, and Chris as they infiltrate Shadow Moses to stop them


As the man simply named David rose from the mattress on the floor, he could feel his bones ache as his pre-aged body protested moving, ignoring the pain he got up from his makeshift bed, real beds were too comfortable for him having grown used to uncomfortable cots and sleeping on the floor or against walls, he walks into his bathroom and looks himself in the mirror. The aged face that once bore the name Solid Snake stared back at him looked like it had seen hell the burn on the left side of his face from when his solid eye exploded in the microwave hall a year earlier was less noticeable now but could still be picked out easily, his grey hair had turned a light silver as his body aged more, his body while still being in peak physical condition his body could only do so much his reflexes were still sharp but his body lagged behind. cleaning his face and leaving the bathroom he picks up a smell coming from outside his room the smell of eggs being fried brought a smile to his face, until a buzzing interrupted the moment, instinctually David reached for a sidearm that wasn't there as he turned to the source of the noise, the cellphone on his dresser, walking over he picks up the device, "hello who is this?" David asked in a raspy voice.

"Do I have the pleasure of speaking to Solid Snake?" A oddly British voice asked on the other end.

David's eyes narrow, "who is this?"

"My name is Conrad Holsters, and I work with The BSAA," the voice now named Conrad states.

"The BSAA?"

"The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, we work through the UN keeping BOWs or biological weapons from getting into the wrong hands," Conrad explains, "anyway we need your help."

"I'm retired," David says bluntly as he gets dressed having put the phone on speaker so he could change.

"And we apologize for asking you to come out of said retirement, but we have good reason to, you see we have gotten word that a group of bioterrorists are attempting to manufacture BOW on the island of Shadow Moses."

The last row words stoped David in his tracks, "Shadow Moses?"

"Yes and as of our research you are the only man that knows the facilities more that anyone else we could find."

"What about Meryl? She should know the facilites too."

"We asked her first but sadly we were cussed out for interrupting her," Conrad clears his throat, "Jonny time, we assure you that we would not be asking if we had any other choice, we need you Snake, the fate of thousands of live depends on you, I'll give you some time to think about it, I'll be calling back later to get your answer," and with that Conrad hangs up, leaving David alone with his thoughts.

As David walks down the stairs of the house he was living in he was greeted with the sight of two other people wow he considered family, Hal and Sunny Emmerich, Hal or Otacon was sitting at the table fiddling with a piece of technology stoping to adjust his glasses and to take a bite of eggs that sat on a plate next to him, Sunny stood on a stool next to the stove a spatula in her hand and a apron tied around her waist as she cooked breakfast, sunny turns from the eggs looking at David, "snake good morning," she says greeting him with a smile.

David just responds with a grunt before uttering a, "morning."

Hal looks up and sees the look on David's face, "snake is something wrong, you seem on edge."

"I got a call from a branch of the UN," he says giving a nod of thanks to Sunny as she sets down a plate of fried eggs in front of him an he begins eating.

"Really what branch did they say?" Hal asks adjusting his glasses as he looks at David with interest.

"The BSAA, some anti bioterrorism group," David responds in between bites of his eggs.

"Ah The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, they have been making quite the name for themselves, they have been taking out some major bio-threats I don't suppose you heard about the raccoon city incident?"

"I saw the reports."

"Well they were made in response to that disaster as of late they have taken out many corrupt organizations, including the las illuminatos, and even the umbrella corporation."

"The umbrella corporation?"

"It was a big pharmaceutical company that had its hand in everything you could think of, medicine, hair and skin care, you name it, but it was actually all a front for an underground bio weapons manufacturer, they had created a bio weapon called the T-Virus that when exposed to corpses caused them to become the living dead," Hal states adjusting his glasses again

David nods listening to Hal talk before turning to Sunny watching her cook as she hums a song before he turns back to Hal, "Hal can we talk in private."

"Yeah sure," Hal says before the two of them get up from the table and walk into another room, "what to you need to talk about that you don't want Sunny to hear?"

"The call from the BSAA, they want me to come back in."

Hal's eyes grow wide, "Snake no you can't, you said you wouldn't."

"I know but," he looks through a doorway back to where Sunny blissfully cooked eggs on the stove.

Hal follows his gaze before looking back at David understanding, "you already mad up your mind didn't you?" David nods, "then nothing I can say will change your mind, just promise me this snake," he looks snake in the eyes, "come back alive."

* * *

A few hours later

Special agent Leon S. Kennedy didn't know why the BSAA had called him in but he knew it had to be big if he was working with Chris Renfield, the moment he had walked into the briefing room and saw the musclebound jarhead he knew something big was happening, "Leon so the higher ups decided to call you in too I see," Chris said upon seeing Leon, "if they called both of us and still think that another is needed then shit must have really hit the fan."

"Wait 'another is needed?' What do you mean by that?" Leon asks curious about what Chris meant.

"Apparently the top brass thought it necessary to call in an someone out of retirement to help us, some living legend."

"Out of retirement, great that's just what I needed a mission where I have to babysit some antique," Leon said his voice coated in sarcasm as he goes to lean against the wall only for an arm to come out from behind Leon and wrap around his neck, similarly a foot sprouts from lower on the "wall" and kicks the back of Leon's knee causing him to drop to the ground, as this happens Chris draws his sidearm aiming it at who or what was grabbing Leon only to find the the object had drawn Leon's silver ghost and was aiming it at Chirs, as the two aim their respective handguns at each other the figure slowly becomes more visible becoming a navy blue full body muscle suit with matching mask, the person then raises their gunhand in a way that looked like they were going to take Leon's life causing Chris to tense, only to be caught off guard when the figure removes their mask revealing an old man who appeared to be somewhere in his mid fifties, his silver hair slicked bake and held out of his eyes by a bandanna he was wearing some form of metal eyepatch over his left eye he had a well groomed mustache the same color as his hair and he spoke in a raspy voice that was befitting an avid smoker, "I may be old, but I'm no antique," he says before letting go of Leon who immediately began rubbing his neck, as the man looks over Leon's silver ghost testing the slide, fiddling with the trigger, and ejecting the clip and looking at the ammo type before finally heading Leon his firearm.

"So you must be our third wheel," Leon says as he takes his gun back, "mind if I ask a name."

"Solid Snake, former foxhound agent," Chris answers for him lowering his pistol, "I read your file, the non classified version at least, you handled the shadow moses incident in 2005, as well as the more recent guns of the patriots incident, your a legend on the battlefield."

Snake grunts as he Instinctually reaches into one of the breast pockets on his tan flak jacket for a cigarette only to not find any having given them up, he sighs looking to Chris, "so what are is the mission?"

"Yeah Renfield why are we here?" Leon asks annoyance in his voice.

Chris nods as he grabs a file that was on the table in front of him and opens it showing it's contents to the other two, "We have been called to extract a group of unknowns from the abandoned facilities on the island, of Shadow Moses as it is assumed that they may have possible BOWs most likely of the T-virus family by Leon and I have been called in to act as the main force while snake will act as a guide having the most knowledge of the facilities," he turns to snake, "I have been told that if you choose you can go without a firearm if you choose as you will be serving a mainly non-combative role once we hit the ground."

"I would prefer to have one on me, especially if we are going there," snake says pointing to the satellite picture of Shadow Moses island.

* * *

Over Shadow Moses

"Alright here were you get off," the pilot of the chopper says as he gets close to the ground allowing the three armed men each one too a different caliber, chris was armed with a tactical M4 assault weapons system and a 9mm sidearm he had on a light assault jacket with metal grade 2 ballistic armor, Leon had his custom Silver Ghost a silver handgun that was designed especially for him and a desert eagle a gift from his father he wore a leather jacket, Snake kept his load light carrying a custom M1911 operator with a suppressor and laser attachments he wore his octocamo bodysuit and a tan flak jacket he also carried his stun knife, the three move as one with Snake talking the leaded the reached the entrance Chris grabs Snakes shoulder, "if we come across any infected aim for the head it's the only way to put them down for good," Snake nods and they enter through the doors each aiming their respective weapons in different directions Chris aims ahead while snake and Leon cover the left and right respectively, "clear," chris says moving forward before turning to snake, alright snake lead the way, where's the control room."

"This way," snake says walking forward his gun ready as they move through the facility towards an elevated that was surprisingly still operational they got in and waited hitting the lower floor with little trouble, as the elevator doors open they were greeted by... nothing but an empty hall, the three continue onwards reaching the room where snake first met Otacon as the three entered, Leon and Chris both notice how snake acted in the room as if he was reliving a point in his past, "come on old man stay focused," Leon says snapping snake from his flashbacks.

"I'm not old," snake says walking over to one of the computers.

"I thought we were headed to the control room, this looks like an old monitor room," chris says.

"It is, but don't worry I have someone who can use the equipment in this room to get a reading of the facilities and everything that is going on here," snake replies pulling out a usb drive and plugging it into the computers before a face shows up on the monitor next to it.

"Ok snake I'm in," Hal says as he types on a keyboard off screen.

"And who is that?" Leon asked motioning to Hal.

"This is Otacon he is my tech expert, he was also involved in the Shadow Moses incident."

"Good to know," Leon says sarcastically.

"Ok snake I have a decent reading of the main complex but I'm getting a lot of interference the closer I get to the control room, be carful, I'm picking up unknown bio-readings all throughout the facility," Otacon says adjusting his glasses before looking at Leon and Chris, "the two of you should grab some Codecs there are som in one of the shelves on the other side of the room, they're going to be older models but they should work fine as long as you stay close to snake."

Both Leon and Chris nod before Chris walks over to a cabinet and opens it picking up two of the small radio like devices he examines one while tossing the other to Leon who catches it before pulling out his phone and pushing a button before the face of a woman appears on the phone's screen, "Leon what do you need?"

"hey Hunigans what do you know of a device called a codec?" Leon asks.

"Give me a sec," Hunnigans types some things on a keyboard offscreen, "wow ok The Codec communication device is pretty high tech stuff usually reserved for high grade spec ops groups, and UN stealth agents modern versions us Nanomachines to create an almost telepathic communication network, while the older models like that acted similarly to soundless radios, vibrating the bones of the inner ear to create sound while picking up brainwaves to transmit messages, just put the smaller piece in your ear and it will wirelessly link with the actual device."

Leon looks at the Codec nodding, "ok thanks Hunnigans," hanging up and putting the phone Mack into his pocket and putting on the device.

Chris having also donning his codec readies his weapon, "alright now let's get going, every second we wait is one second closer to a world wide shit show."

Both snack and Leon nod before all three head back into the hallway ready for anything their target could throw at them... or so they thought.

* * *

 **ok so first the thing that most people will comment on the Codex, in the first metal gear solid game it is never really mentioned how the codec in the first mgs game worked we know snake was injected with Nanomachines to aid with his codec but what of the soldiers without Nanomachines from what I could infer from how Snake reacted to the shot Nanomachines probably weren't being used all that much, and Meryl mentioned in the bathroom cutscene that her codec got broken implying that it is wearable, I just took that knowledge and aplyed it to the story.**

 **anyway I hoped you liked it and as always comment, critique, and give me ideas.**

 **as always stay shwifty my friends,**

 **Z-man out**


End file.
